An organic light-emitting display (OLED) is a flat panel display device driven by an electric field to cause organic materials to emit light through carrier injection and recombination. Compared with the currently dominant liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display (PDP), OLED has the characteristics of low cost, all solid state, active light emission, high brightness, high contrast, wide viewing angle, fast response, thin thickness, low voltage DC drive, low power consumption, wide operating temperature range, soft screen display and so on, and thus is an ideal flat panel display.
Among them, the top-emitting OLED device can significantly increase the opening ratio of the OLED device while increasing the pixel PPI density, and is a hot spot for the development of the OLED high resolution display technology. However, the transparent cathode technologies such as Mg:Ag and IZO which are commonly used in current top-emitting OLED devices have a problem that a sheet resistance Rs is high, and as for the large-sized display screen, uniformity of characteristics such as screen display brightness cannot be guaranteed.
Therefore, there is still need to further improve the Rs resistance distribution of the cathode and improve the display quality of the display screen.